Professor Magnesium (The GameTime Movie)
Professor Alexander "Alex" Magnesium 'is a main character of ''The GameTime Movie. Background The GameTime Movie Magnesium is the head professor of FANDOM Labs and a teacher at FANDOM University who resides in Discord. When meeting GameTime and his friends, he agrees to help him on his quest to stop a great evil. Sly Guy NEXT Magnesium works at GameTime's company, The Sly Guy, as the sound and special effects engineer. He usually helps out the crew's schemes throughout the series. Appearances Movies * The GameTime Movie TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas (Non-speaking role) ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** Fight Bot ** GameTime's Day Off ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian Video Games * Sly Guy NEXT: It's Frickin' Mobile Absences TV Shows * Sly Guy NEXT ** Cop Academy ** FANDOM Con ** Back in Fricksy Business ** A Pirate's Life ** Fight Bot ** GameTime's Day Off ** Violet: Queen of Dreams ** Fricksy and the Cool Kids ** Your Username ** Camp Downfall ** GameTime of the Dead ** I'll Be Home For Frickmas ** GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse ** The Miserable Clip Show Episode ** Lords of Rock ** A Sly Guy NEXT Production ** Vexxtronian ** Charm Chat ** Holden Tales ** Lawson: Wikia's Most Wanted ** The Toyfather ** Ghostly Hour Inventions * Captain Botsman * Digital Teleporter (The Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Arc) * User Resurrection/Zombie Transformer Machine (GameTime of the Dead) * Zombie Containment Chamber (GameTime of the Dead) * Time Machine (I'll Be Home For Frickmas) * Dimension Collider (GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse) * Laser Rifle (GameTime: Into the GameTime-Verse) * Electroshock Rod (Cop Academy) * Shone Shiner (Cop Academy) * Fight Bot (Fight Bot) * Mech Bot (Fight Bot) * Underwater Drone (Fight Bot) * Jet Flyer (Fight Bot) * Pet Hoverboard (Fight Bot) * Sly Guy NEXT Studio Helper Bots (GameTime's Day Off) * Advanced Tool Box (GameTime's Day Off) * Dream Crossing Telewarp Machine (Violet: Queen of Dreams) * Super-Observer Binoculars (Camp Downfall) * Helper Bots 2.0 (Lords of Rock) * Pocket Dimension Storage Device (A Sly Guy NEXT Production) * RoboFrank (A Sly Guy NEXT Production) * Bot Spawn Cube (A Sly Guy NEXT Production) Personality/Traits * Magnesium is extremely intelligent as his capability to create complex machines. * Magnesium is kind to others and will help them when they need his scientific abilities. * Magnesium likes to be neat and organize things when messy. * Magnesium is realistic and cautious when it comes to solving situations. Powers/Abilities * Magnesium can create various machines and inventions. Weapons TBA Physical Appearance Magnesium has long messy black and white hair. Magnesium has brown goggles and a long grey beard. He wears a long white lab coat with a orange collar shirt underneath it. He also has torn brown pants with orange ends and camo-colored boots. Merits * Stopped the zombie apocalypse. ("GameTime of the Dead") * Saved the FANDOM Science Fair from complete destruction. ("Fight Bot") Jobs Current * The Sly Guy (Sound and Special Effects Engineer) * FANDOM Labs (Lead Scientist) * FANDOM University (Head Professor) Former * FANDOM Police Department (Police Officer) * Camp Downfall (Camp Counselor) * Sly Guy Movie Lot (Actor) Criminal Record (Non-canon) Despite being well-liked and generally nice, Professor Magnesium does, in fact, have a criminal record. * '''Arson: Professor Magnesium and Abby's actions as cops led to a gas station on fire and blown up in "Cop Academy". * Assault: Professor Magnesium punched Fight Bot in "Fight Bot" and Cavefang in "Vexxtronian". * Attempted Murder: He tried to kill GameTime in "Vexxtronian". However, he was under Vexx's control so this doesn't really count. * Kidnapping: Professor Magnesium and GameTime kidnapped Princess Bad Piranha Plant and a Waddle Dee for tests in "The Miserable Clip Show Episode". * Mass Murder: Professor Magnesium's machine was unintentionally responsible for the mass killing of Wikia in the Super Smash Bros. Ultimate arc which FANDOM scientists including Magnesium accidentally released Galeem into the Webiverse. Those actions and suspicions was questioned by the residents of Wikia at the time. However since the actions were performed by GameTime, Galeem, and how everyone was revived at the end, this doesn't really count. * Murder: Professor Magnesium beat up Fight Bot to the point where the machine couldn't attack anymore and told it to explode in "Fight Bot". * Shoplifting: Professor Magnesium stole a VHS player, VHS tapes, a tape recorder, and a toothbrush and stored it in his pocket dimension device in "A Sly Guy NEXT Production". However, he put the money on the counter before leaving so it doesn't really count. Relationships RealGameTime Fricksy Business Abby Officer Lawson Spot Violet ChibiTime Crowley Trivia * The character was physically Crowley and Cell for a short amount of time because they switched bodies in Your Username. * The character was nominated for an LMMCU award for Best Character from a Film or TV Show at the 2019 LMMCU Awards, along with RealGameTime and other characters. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:The GameTime Movie Category:RealGameTime Category:The GameTime Movie Characters Category:Brunette Category:Professors Category:Sly Guy NEXT Category:Sly Guy NEXT Characters Category:LMMCU Award nominees Category:Protagonist Category:White Clothes Category:Killers